Casford
Laws *Only Dragons are permitted in the Unnamable House. Places of Interest 'The Unnamable House '(Science/Occult 2, Academics (History) 1 Site) This house has remained officially vacant since 1710, but is in remarkably good shape considering its 300+ years of neglect. It was rescued from dilapidation and disintegration by the Arkham Historical Society. Since no current ownership of the house can be found on any legal records, the place belongs to the city, and is maintained by the Historical Society as representative of early New England architecture. The Society refurbished the old house thanks to a generous state preservation grant. So says the Society’s brochure. The house is open intermittently for tours by the Historical Society; otherwise it is kept locked up. Evening passers-by sometimes remark on a feeling of being watched, especially from a high, diamond-paned window. Despite refurbishment, the place does look spooky. 'Mercury Transport '(Investigation 1 Site) When the U.S. Post Office will not do, either because the load is too precious or because it's too big, there is Mercury Transport, another GenuCorp company. GenuCorp: the Genuine People Company. Providing all manner of shipping and packaging services, from cross-town courier services to cross-country moving vans. Overnight shipping is provided, with pickups at 9am, 11am, 3pm, and 6pm. Open 6am to 9pm daily. 'Old Wooded Graveyard '(Location) These grounds have not been used for generations. The newest tombstone is date 1818. A number of the tombs bear seventeenth century inscriptions. The oldest legible stone is that of Abigale Armitage, dated 1694. The whole graveyard is surrounded by a dilapidated iron fence three and a half feet high. The graveyard is dominated by an ancient willow tree whose huge, twisting trunk has nearly engulfed an illegible slate tombstone. This portion of Boundary and Aylesbury is without street lamps, and at night the graveyard lies in darkness. 'Old Wooded Pond '(Location) The former highest point in the Old Wooded Cemetery was dynamited and made into a small pond in 1955. The town government was run by very conservative white Christian males during the time, and they moved to bring the town away from its haunted, unholy past. The ghost of Goody Fowler was said to haunt Hangman's Hill, since she was hung here as a witch in 1704. If so, she now does her haunting from the bottom of this 12 foot deep manmade lake. 'Arkham Public High School' (Academics/Investigation/Intimidation (Crushing Children's Spirits) 2, Athletics 1 Site) This building, originally home to Arkham Public Schools administration, has been built up and expanded over the decades. The current building is a brickwork sprawl of corridors, classrooms, offices, a cafeteria, gymnasium, and outdoor athletic yards. The football field, surrounded by an oval running track and bordered on two sides by aluminum risers, is just across the street, with a fine view of the rear of the Federal Parcel Service building and its fleet of trucks parked in the lot. A chain link fence separates the high school building grounds from those of Hubbard Elementary School. Arkham High prides itself on academic excellence, and serves the entire city. Fights are very infrequent here, and many of the extracurricular clubs fill up quickly. Teachers and students take student government very seriously, and campaigns for class office are fiercely waged. Arkham’s Superintendent of Schools is headquartered here, in a small, always-busy suite of offices. 'Hubbard Public School '(Extension of the Highschool Site) Grades 1-8 meet here from the first Monday in September to the last Friday in June. The original Hubbard School burned down shortly after the Blizzard of 1978 (suspect wires affected by all the water were blamed). Hubbard was speedily rebuilt thanks to government aid and contributions from local businesses and individuals. Students from the neighboring high school pitched in with hammers and manual labor. The "new" Hubbard is a well-proportioned concrete building with lots of windows for natural light and a beautiful children’s library that is well stocked with Caldecott and Horn Book award-winning titles. Its teachers are some of the most progressive in town. 'Vacant Church '(Somewhat dangerous Socialize/Expression 2 site) After sitting abandoned for decades, and nearly destroyed in the Blizzard of 1978, this rotting wooden hulk of a church has been abandoned for decades. As such, it’s become the perfect haunt for Arkham’s Goth scene. Many black-clad posers and the genuinely disenfranchised congregate here to be moody and listen to alternative music. Arkham's "Cane Toads" frequently play underground sets here for their appreciative fans. There's a subset of the Goths here that enjoy live action role-playing. Typically they arrange weekend scenarios where the object of their game is to fantasize about becoming "real vampires" or "real vampire hunters." Lihou Woods ''(Survival 2 site)'' The landscape wears its most splendid autumn raiment, now a tad threadbare and tattered in places by the wet season. A stand of mature deciduous trees rises behind the vacant church, often visited by the more intrepid goths and gamers out for a breath of fresh air. Handsome oaks lend russet shades and a thick bed of crunching acorns and slippery leaves on wet earth, the footing treacherous at the best of times. Spots of vermilion and scarlet cloud the narrow branches of sugar maples, foliage entwined with a variety of native shrubs gone largely to bare twigs at this time of year. A few spruces and eastern pine stand resolute and evergreen. Rocks under the thin soil poke out, boulders tumbling down a rather steep slope to the Lihou stream below. Browned leaf-mulch and moss create a patchwork tapestry on fallen logs, giving a rather pungent scent of decay to the moist air. Category:Casford Category:Merchant District Category:Arkham Category:Locations Category:Science sites Category:Occult sites Category:Academics sites Category:Investigation sites Category:Intimidation sites Category:Athletics sites Category:Socialize sites Category:Expression sites